1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for executing an object on a display according to a user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is classified into a mobile/portable device and a stationary device according to whether the device is moveable. In detail, the mobile/portable device is classified into a handheld device and a vehicle mount device according to whether a user carries the device.
Along with diversified functions of these devices, multimedia players have been developed to have multiple functions, for example, a still or video image photographing function, a music or video file reproducing function, a game function, a broadcast receiving function, and so on. In order to support these functions of these devices, the improvement of the devices in terms of the structure and software can be considered.
Recently, in order to obtain simple design of a device and to provide a convenient user interface (UI) to a user, technologies related to a touch input, such as a touch screen, a touch pad, or the like have been applied to devices. Accordingly, various attempts have been tried to realize more convenient UI environments by using these touch input technologies.